harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Owl Lecturn
The Owl Lecturn (see this image) was an owl-shaped podium used by Albus Dumbledore during his years as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albus would use this podium when welcoming back the students during the Start-of-Term Feast. Dumbledore would have a sheet of parchment clipped to the podium with the list of announcements he would say. From the podium, the Headmaster would introduce new additions to the Hogwarts staff, inform the students of any newly implemented Hogwarts rules as well as old ones and of special events that would be occurring during the course of the school year. History It is unknown if this podium was used by any of the Headmasters and Headmistresses the preceded Albus Dumbledore. 1984 Immediately after the Sorting ceremony was concluded, Professor Dumbledore took place behind the lectern and held the customary welcoming speech; addressing the first-years in particular, he informed them of how Harry Potter, the "Boy Who Lived", who had been indirectly responsible for the Lord Voldemort's downfall and the end of the wizarding war, was safe and well, but before his own attendance, it was now the current first years who had the chance to shine. He briefly explained the rules of the House Cup before the Welcoming Feast formally began. 1993 At the Start-of-Term Feast for the 1993–1994 school year, Dumbledore took the podium after the Hogwarts Choir concluded their performance of Something Wicked This Way Comes and welcomed the students back. The Headmaster first introduced the newly appointed Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor Remus Lupin and new Care of Magical Creatures Professor Rubeus Hagrid who took over for previous instructor Professor Silvanus Kettleburn who had chosen to retire to enjoy his remaining limbs. Dumbledore then spoke of the search of the Hogwarts Express for escaped Azkaban convict, Sirius Black by Dementors. He proceeded to inform the students that for the coming year, Dementors would be stationed at Hogwarts until Sirius Black was captured. He cautioned that Dementors were vicious creatures and not was not in their nature to be under standing and told the students not to give the Dementors any reason to harm them. Dumbledore ended his speech that the students would be able to enjoy their year by focusing on the good aspects they would be encountering and demonstrated this point by putting out one of the podium's candles with a wave of his hand and relighting with another pass of his hand. 1994 After the Sorting of first years for the 1994-1995 school year, Dumbledore took to his podium to give a few notices. First, he informed the students that Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs had been added to the list of objects banned in the castle and that a complete list was available in Caretaker Argus Filch's office. After reminding that the Forbidden Forest was off limits to all students and the village of Hogsmeade for all under third year, Dumbledore stated that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup would not take place that year as Hogwarts would play host to an very important event but was interrupted by a loud rumble of thunder and the arrival of the new teacher for the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts, famed ex-Auror Alastor Moody, completely unaware he was really escaped Death Eater Bartemius Crouch Jr disguised by Polyjuice Potion. Once things had calmed, the Headmaster went on to tell that the Triwizard Tournament would be taking place at Hogwarts that year. Dumbledore proceeded to tell the history of the tournament and that an age limit of 17 would be imposed. Overcoming the negative responses of those upset by the regulation, he concluded his speech by saying the delegations from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute would arrive in October with the selection of the Champions taking place on Hallowe'en. With that, he sent the students off to bed. At the end of the year, Dumbledore spoke from the podium during the Memorial feast to Cedric Diggory. 1995 Towards the end of the Start-of-Term Feast for 1995-1996 school year, Dumbledore stepped to the podium to deliver his notices as the students and staff finished eating. In his first announcements, the Headmaster informed the first years and a few of the older students of the forest being out of bounds and that magic was not permitted in corridors in-between classes and a full list of other forbidden items could be found on an executive list on his office door. Going on to changes in the year's staff, the Headmaster introduced Professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank who would taking over Care of Magical Creatures as Hagrid was on a temporary leave. He the introduced the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Dolores Umbridge. After having the students in joining him in wishing the new professor luck, Dumbledore went on with his notices but was interrupted by Umbridge, who stood up and went on to deliver a long speech of her. The staff and students looked on in surprise as someone had actually interrupted the Headmaster. Dumbledore stood at the podium as Umbridge continued to speak. After Umbridge finished, Dumbledore thanked her for her words and went on with his announcements. 1996 When Dumbledore took to delivery his notices, the podium's owl awoke and spread out its wings. Among his first announcements were a blanket ban on all Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products and that along with those who wished to play for their House Quidditch Teams should give their name to their Head of House; they were also looking for a new Quidditch commentator. The Headmaster went on to introduce Horace Slughorn who was reassuming his former position of Potions Master and that Professor Snape would be taking over the Defence Against the Dark Arts position, to the joy of his students and the shock of the others. Dumbledore continued in explaining that with the return of Lord Voldemort and the activity of his Death Eaters, the castle's magical protection had been increased and that all rules imposed by the staff were to be followed to ensure the safety of everyone. He told the students that if they noticed anything strange or suspicious in or outside the castle, they were report it to a member of the staff immediately. 1997 and beyond With Dumbledore's death death Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall became acting Headmistress. But with the Death Eater take over of the Ministry of Magic, Voldemort installed Snape as Headmaster with Amycus Carrow and his sister Alecto as Deputy Headmaster and Mistress. Upon assuming the headmastership of Hogwarts, Professor Snape used the podium, like Dumbledore before him.Concept art from McGonagall and her successor both presumably used the podium during their respective tenures, although it is not confirmed. Behind the scenes *"Owl Lecturn" is spelt as such on its design blueprints, as displayed in . However, the proper spelling of the word is "lectern", though "lecturn" is considered a common misspelling. *In the novels, Dumbledore simply stands up to make his announcements; thus, this lectern only appears in the films and video games. *In the video game adaptation of , casting various spells on the lectern causes changes to occur in the room. For example, casting Incendio will make the Floating Candles appear, and Depulso activates the Enchanted Ceiling. *The concept of this lectern is possibly based on the s used by many Christian churches. Appearances * * * * * * * * * Notes and references ru:Кафедра в виде совы Category:Albus Dumbledore's possessions Category:Great Hall